


I Take That As a Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sam has to back out on an obligation he made to you, he has to call in a favor.  Little did you know that favor was going to change your look on life.





	1. Chapter 1

“What?”  You glared at Sam as you huffed out in aggravation.  You weren’t a hunter, not by a long shot.  You were just an innocent bystander who got pulled into the life after you were attacked by vampires.  The Winchesters saved you, as they saved most.  But you were different.  You had no family to turn to, no long lasting ties to the town you lived in, so you did the unthinkable.

 

You moved into the bunker with them, and became what you called, a hunter’s assistant.  You didn’t go on the hunts, instead, you stayed behind and did the research, cleaned, did the supply runs, anything to help the heroes that saved your life those years ago…and yet, these heroes were now abandoning you in your time of need.

 

“Guys, I can’t just drive myself home.  I will be so jacked up on pain meds I won’t be able to see straight!  You remember what happened when you gave me Vicodin?”  You exclaimed as Sam gave you a sad smile and lugged his duffle onto his shoulder.  You had planned an appointment to have your wisdom teeth removed, Sam promised he would be there to drive you home, but now a hunt came up.  And apparently, that required Dean, Sam and Castiel.

 

“Sorry, but this is a big one.  But I did find someone to bring you home.”  Sam said happily.  It gave you a little hope that this situation would be so bad.  But that hope was crushed when Dean started laughing, so loudly you could hear him from the garage.

 

“Sam…who did you get?”

 

000

 

Your eyes opened wearily and you felt your head spinning.  Your thoughts were swimming, almost literally, through the drug induced haze, but one thing was clear in your mind.  “Fin’  a ang’l…  Go’a fin’ my ri’ home…”  You mumbled to the woman who was checking you over before you were released. 

 

“Oh, your boyfriend an angel, is he?”  She chuckled, probably assuming it was the drugs that inspired your words.  Looking back, you would never understand how she was able to understand your words. 

 

“No’ m’ boyfr’nd.”  You said wearily as you stood up from the chair.  Two big cotton balls were in your mouth, making it hard to talk or speak.  But it didn’t matter, cause you didn’t feel anything, only feeling the nice haze of the drugs. 

 

“Alright, sweetie.  Time for you to go.”  The woman led you out into the lobby as your eyes began to droop.  But they shot open when you saw what was waiting for you around the corner.

 

“Mr. Gabriel, she is ready to leave now.”  The woman said as the man you were staring wide-eyed at.  You couldn’t believe what you were seeing…

 

“Hey sugar!  Gabriel said as he bounced over to you.  “When Sam said I was picking you up, he didn’t say how pretty you were!  Damn girl, you put angels to shame.”  He winked at you, but then gave you a weird look.

 

You didn’t hear what he said.  You just stood there with your jaw on the floor and your eyes wide.  You gave a gulp and tried to talk, but it just came out as mush.  “I ‘an thee door eings I ‘an ee em.” 

 

Gabriel gave you a worried look before looking over to the nurse.  “Is she okay?”

 

“Lot of drugs in her system right now.  Just get her home and let her rest.  And make sure she takes these every four hours.”  The woman said as she handed over an orange bottle with a white lid.

 

Gabriel asked a couple other questions, to which you didn’t pay attention.  There was only one thing that captured your eyes.  And the one little sliver of your brain that was still functioning figured it was because of the drugs.

 

“Alright, kiddo.  Let’s go.”  Gabriel quickly led you out of the building and into the parking lot before quickly flying you back home. 

 

He landed you both in the bunker, but your feet had other plans.

 

“Woah!”  He said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around you as you fell forward. 

 

You didn’t even know you were falling until you saw the floor.  But Gabriel’s arms wrapped securely around you and all you could do was start giggling.

 

“Kiddo…you alright?”  Gabriel’s voice had a tinge of worry in it, but it was mostly filled with humor.  “You know, if you would just let me heal you…”

 

“No!”  You squealed as you threw your hands up as Gabriel pulled you back to your feet.  “Don’ ‘ike it.”  You said as you threw your arms around his neck, resting your head on his shoulder.  “’N eed ith.” 

 

“Sure you don’t.”  Gabriel said with a smile. 

 

“Pre’y.”  You said as you reached your hand out to the thing that captured your eye when you first saw him.  You felt Gabriel freeze under your hold as you reached out and ran your hand over the golden wing, right at the base, where it met his shoulder. 

 

“thinee.”  You mumbled as you nestled into his body, looking up at the wings as you ran your hand over them gently.  They were soft under your fingers and they made you smile.  You felt at ease, comfortable, and safe. 

 

Your eyes began to droop as you leaned against Gabriel even more, not even noticing the intense look you were getting from him.  Instead, you just smiled up at him from your spot on his shoulder.  “Dru’s are ‘oood.”  And then you let yourself descend into a blissful sleep.

 

000

 

When you woke, you could spell the delicious smell of pancakes.  Pancakes and sweet syrup.  That was strange, weren’t the boys out for the hunt?  You pushed yourself up off your bed as your head began to spin for a moment.  But with a few quick deep breaths, you settled out and you remembered what happened yesterday.  Hmm…Gabriel must be cooking.

 

You walked to the bathroom and gazed into your mirror and saw the swelling in your jaw.  At least it didn’t hurt much anymore. You saw the small orange bottle next to your dresser, but decided against it.  Might as well wait until you needed them, and if you didn’t need them, at least you could save it for when the boys came back all beaten up. 

 

You made your way down the hallway and scuffled into the kitchen.  You heard the sizzling of bacon and smiled.  “Didn’t know you were going to cook me breakfast, Gabriel.”  You joked as you came in, eyes still down to the floor. 

 

From what the Winchesters told you of him, you expected some crazy, witty response, but instead, you got silence.  “What’s wrong, Gabe?  Cat got your-.”

 

Your words got stuck in your throat as you looked up and saw Gabriel giving you an intense look.  You could see the look of nervousness and a twinge of fear in his eyes.  But you only noticed it for a moment before your eyes fell on those golden wings of his.

 

“Holy shit…”  You mumbled.  You gave him a look of concern.  “I thought…it was a drug induced hallucination…” 

 

“It wasn’t.”  Gabriel replied as he sighed softly.

 

“What’s wrong with me?”  You asked with a twinge of fear in your voice.

 

That question seemed to capture Gabriel’s attention.  “What?” His face turned from nervousness to amusement.

 

“What’s wrong with me?  Humans shouldn’t be able to see angel’s wings, let along archangels wings…what’s wrong with me?”

 

Gabriel chuckled as he stepped around the island and stepped up to you, so you were only an arm’s reach away.  “Nothing, sweet cheeks.  Nothing at all.”

 

“But…”  He brought his hand up and laid a single finger over your lips.  And that was when you felt the jolt of electricity run through your body, making you give a little gasp. 

 

“You are my soulmate.  That’s why you can see them.  You and I were made for each other.”  He whispered as he looked up and down your body.  “And damn, did dad make you perfect.” 

 

You couldn’t help but blush at his praise and compliment.  Surely the angel couldn’t think you were perfect.  He was a…well, angel…for crying out loud.

 

“I’m not going to push you.  But you are my soulmate, and I will keep you safe, and watch over you, as long as I can.”  His words were almost a whisper as you looked up into his eyes and noted their golden whiskey color.

 

“Soulmates…that means-.”

 

“We were meant to be together.”  He said as he took a small step towards you, closing the distance.  On instinct, you did it as well, seemingly drawn to him as you saw his wings flex behind him.  “But as I said, I won’t push you.”

 

“Thank you.”  It was all you could think to say as you smiled up at him.  You reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his face as you giggled.  “Soulmate’s an archangel…this day couldn’t get any weirder.”

 

Gabriel smirked as he looked down into your eyes, his eyes showing so much love and devotion as anyone could ever muster.  “Oh, sweetheart.  I take that as a challenge.” 


	2. Chapter 2

__

_“Thank you.”  It was all you could think to say as you smiled up at him.  You reached up and brushed a strand of hair from his face as you giggled.  “Soulmate’s an archangel…this day couldn’t get any weirder.”_

_Gabriel smirked as he looked down into your eyes, his eyes showing so much love and devotion as anyone could ever muster.  “Oh, sweetheart.  I take that as a challenge.”_

 

NOW…

 

Oh…your day got weirder.  You had heard so many stories, read the Supernatural books, read the lore.  You knew of Gabriel, aka the Trickster, aka Loki.  But this…this was a side of him you hadn’t expected.  You curled over in laughter as you tried not to fall of your chair. 

 

“It’s not funny!  The boys are gonna kill me!”  Gabriel snapped back at you as you gasped for air. 

 

“Just….just use…your grace!”  You barked out as you kept laughing.  Who wouldn’t in this moment?

 

“The damn sigils on the bunker have it on the fritz!”  He said as he looked over to you.  On one hand, he knew he was in deep shit if he didn’t get this cleaned up before the Winchesters got home, on the other…he really liked seeing you laugh. 

 

You got up and took deep breaths as you grabbed the broom from the closet and lifted it up, trying to get at the pancake stuck to the ceiling.  Yes…a pancake…stuck to the ceiling. Gabriel was trying to impress you with his mad pancake flipping skills…and things got a little out of hand.  You moved the broom and managed to bump it, and it slowly started to move.  “Hey!  I think I-.”

 

Your words were cut off when it came flying down from the ceiling all of a sudden, landing right on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“…BAHAHAHA!”  You erupted into another fit of laughter as Gabriel glared at you, clearly unamused. “Oww…”  You said quickly as you cupped your jaw, forgetting what happened the day before.

 

000

 

After the pancake incident, and Gabriel making you swear not to tell the Winchesters about it, the two of you had decided on a movie day.  But you never really got to the movies, instead, Gabriel told you all sorts of stories about the past and pranks he had pulled, you loved every one of them.  He just finished up the one about how he faked his death with Lucifer when you had a sudden thought.

 

“You know…if you hadn’t done that, just told the guys you were back…we would have met each other a lot sooner.”  You said softly.  You didn’t know exactly how you got into this position, but you didn’t mind it.  You were sitting with your back against the armrest, Gabriel settled in right next to you.  Your legs were over his lap as he ran his fingers up and down your leg as you two talked.  His other arm was over the back of the couch, and would sometimes push a stray hair out of your face.  It seemed strange to get so close to someone in such a little amount of time, but with Gabriel, it just seemed…right.

 

“Yea…kinda regretting it now.  I didn’t know the Winchesters knew my soulmate.”  Gabriel smiled at your for a moment before you found yourself leaning towards him, and he towards you.  Both of your lips barely grazed each other for a moment.  Your eyes locked and then you quickly leaned in and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pushing against him for a deep kiss.

 

It was almost electric, the warmth of his body, the softness of this kiss, the gentle touches against your body.  It was perfect, but the pain from your wisdom teeth removal was just too much.  You grimaced as you pulled away, forcing the tears of pain down so you didn’t show any weakness.

 

“Sugar cube…please…”  Gabriel whispered softly as he tilted up your chin, looking at you with seriousness and hurt in his eyes.  “Let me heal you, let your soulmate heal you.” 

 

Your heart fluttered at those words and you found yourself slowly nodding.  You had to use all the willpower you had not to let out a happy sigh or moan when Gabriel leaned forward and kissed on side of your jaw, his hair gently teasing your cheek before he moved to the other side and gave you another kiss. The pain you one felt was completely gone.  He put his forehead against yours as he ran a hand down your cheek.  “See?  Isn’t that better?”

 

You nodded as you felt his arm wrap around your back, pulling you closer.  “So…I have an idea…”  He whispered to you softly, a look of deviousness in his eyes.

 

000

 

Sam and Dean managed to get back relatively quickly.  The hunt turned out to be a bust.  So, they were able to turn right around and come back.  They expected to find you asleep in bed, knocked out on pain killers.  They expected Gabriel to just be eating sweets in the library or something…what they hadn’t expected was to walk into the library and see a giant blanket and pillow fort.  It was open on the sides, so they could easily see in.  A television had been placed at one end and then there were dozens of pillows making a nice comfy bed at the other…where you and Gabriel were, curled up, wrapped around each other, kissing softly as a movie played on.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?”  Dean shouted, making you jump and let out a high pitched squeal.  You turned to see both Winchesters in a mixed state of shocked and pissed-off-ness. 

 

“Heya, boys!  Who woulda guessed it, this gorgeous, irresistibly sexy woman-.”

 

“Stop.”  Sam ground out. 

 

“Is my soulmate!  Isn’t that great!”  He said cheerfully as he wrapped his arm back around you.  “Guess that means you will be my brother-in-law!”  Your eyes went wide as you heard Gabriel’s sentence, not at what he said…but at the boy’s reaction.

 

Sam went pale white as a sheet, his jaw hitting the floor, frozen in place as if he had been turned to stone by Medusa herself.  Dean on the other hand…

 

“Like hell we are!”  He stormed forward and reached out for you, but Gabriel quickly snapped and you were behind them.  “Knock it off, Gabriel!  She isn’t a toy!” 

 

“I know she ain’t.  She’s my soulmate.  And I will love and protect her for the rest of her life.  And I don’t like your anger and I don’t like how you were about to grab her…”  Gabriel stood in front of you protectively as you watched your angel and Dean square off. 

 

“Enough!” You shouted before stepping between them.  “Dean…he’s right.  I can see his wings…and don’t think I don’t notice you trying to ‘accidentally’ slap the boys with them…that’s not nice.”  Gabriel gave you a little playful pout before you turned back to Dean. 

 

“Don’t you trust me?” 

 

Dean’s face softened as he sighed.  “Yea…” 

 

“Then trust me on this, okay?” 

 

Dean just nodded as you gave him a quick hug.  You giggled and motioned to Sam, who was still frozen in shock.  “I think we broke him…”

 

“I can fix it!”  Gabriel said as he lifted his hand and snapped.  All four of you were moved back into the pillow fort, relaxed about with candy a few minutes later.  Sam and Dean seemed uncomfortable at first, but once Gabriel snapped them up some food, they focused on that instead.  You snuggled against Gabriel as he wrapped his arm back around you.   “Told you I could make it weirder…”

 

You giggled as you leaned up and gave him a kiss.  “Wait…you just used your grace.  I thought you said it was on the fritz?”

 

Gabriel shrugged and gave you a sheepish smile.  “I just wanted to see you laugh.”  He gave you a little squeeze as he leaned his head against yours, both of you turning your attention back to the movie as you relaxed against your angelic soulmate. 


End file.
